


Creepy Crawlies

by w1lby_s00t



Series: Hamish & Andy’s Bab Year [1]
Category: Hamish & Andy RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Arachnophobia, Comfort, Diapers, Fear, M/M, Mental Regression, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Please don’t kill me, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, bottle feeding, but im doing it anyway, fear wetting, literally no one wanted this, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: A segment of Cultural Eating goes awry when Hamish gets scared enough that he goes into his littlespace. Papa Andy comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Hamish Blake/Andy Lee
Series: Hamish & Andy’s Bab Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653814
Kudos: 30





	Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m probably the only person who wants this kind of thing and I’m probably only writing this for myself and MAYBE one other person out there. Who knows... I just wanted to do this lol
> 
> This is not meant to be portrayed as a sexual act, this is the act of age regression as a coping mechanism for fear/stress.
> 
> I may or may not make a series of this since I have at least 2 other ideas like this. We’ll see!
> 
> If you’re a weirdo like me and actually read this and enjoy it, please feel free to tell me so, it gives me motivation to write more. Thanks ♡

How the hell did he get into this mess? 

Hamish groggily looked at the hotel room clock - 3:30 AM. He groaned quietly and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fists. He was exhausted... He really should get some sleep. Except, he couldn’t exactly relax enough to sleep. Why was that, you ask? Because of the event that would take place the following day - he had to eat a spider. 

If there is one thing to know about Hamish Blake, it’s that he is scared shitless of spiders. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly it was about them that terrified him so much. But he knew one thing, he was completely petrified of them. Especially big ones like tarantulas... which, of course, was the special delicacy he would have to consume later that day thanks to his mate Andy. 

He knew Andy probably had good intentions with this decision - he just wanted to help Hame with his fear. But at the same time, there definitely could have been a better way to help, Hamish imagined. Seeing a spider was bad enough, watching one crawl towards him was scary enough - but now he has to fucking _eat_ one? He was definitely going to get Andy back somehow, some day. 

As he tossed and turned in his bed in an attempt to get comfortable, another thought slipped into his mind. What if he ‘went down’ during this? ‘Going down’ was a term that Andy and Hamish used as another, more vague way of describing Hame going into his little headspace, and usually happened during times of great stress and when they were alone. The thought of it happening in front of other people and in front of the cameras made the man’s stomach ache. 

‘I’ll just have to try and stop it from happening...’ He thought. Although, he knew that wasn’t exactly possible. This was something that Hame had no real control over. If it happened, it happened. He’d just been super lucky in the past that it didn’t happen until him and Andy were alone. If he ‘went down’ in front of someone other than Andy... He’d have no idea what he’d do. Aside from cry, obviously. 

‘It won’t happen. I won’t let it. It won’t be _that_ bad...’ Hamish thought as he rolled over onto his side and nuzzled his face against the pillow sleepily. He gave a little sleepy whine as he tried to relax his body and let himself sleep, but it just wasn’t happening. He knew that lack of sleep was only going to increase his chances of ‘going down’, but it seemed like he just wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. ‘Fuck...’ He thought and groaned softly. ‘It’s gonna be hell later...’ 

—

The two men were now in the car, traveling down the bumpy road to the village in which Hame was going to face his greatest fear.

And he would literally rather be doing anything else other than this.

He was still a bit groggy and sleepy from not having the best sleep last night. He did manage to get about an hour in before the alarm went off for them to get up. It was better than nothing, but it felt like he may as well have gotten no sleep. The only things keeping him awake were the growing feeling of fear in him, the car hitting bumps on the road, and Andy making conversation with him. 

“Did you get enough sleep last night, Hame?” Andy asked, picking up on the shorter man’s grogginess. “You kinda look like you’re gonna pass out. Or is that from fear?” He added and chuckled a bit. 

“You’re a bastard.” Hamish responded as a faint smile came across his lips. “You’re an actual bastard for doing this to me.” He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit too. In the end, this was all just for banter, so he couldn’t get too grumpy about it.

“I am not, my parents were married when they had me.” Andy said matter-of-factly. 

“They accidentally had the first bastard _in_ wedlock.” Hamish backfired. Giggles from both of them. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad. If they kept joking like this and bantering, maybe Hame wouldn’t even be that scared when it comes time to eat the spider. 

They eventually pulled up to the village. Just as Hamish was about to get out of the car, Andy suddenly and sneakily brought his hand up to the crook of other man’s neck and made a crawling motion with it. 

“FUCK!” Hamish yelled and turned around to swat at whatever it was that was crawling on him, only to see that it was Andy, who had pulled his hand away and was giggling like a child. Hame’s heart pounded in his chest as he tried to relax and let out a forced, nervous laugh of his own. “I will smash you in the face!” He said and held his fist up as the two continued laughing. Although he was laughing, now Hamish’s fear was starting to come back.

They soon stepped out of the car with their camera crew. Looking at the crew getting their cameras and mics set up made the upset feeling in the pit of his stomach return. When the time comes, the cameras will be rolling, capturing everything in front of them. The thought of someone having Hamish in his littlespace on film made him wanna cry right then and there. He quickly shook his head and tried to make that fear go away as quickly as possible. He couldn’t focus on that right now, it would only psych him out more. 

While Andy was talking to one of the villagers, Hamish took that time to just look the place over. Everywhere he looked, there were stands and huts selling various insect delicacies. Crickets, grasshoppers, all kinds of grubs and bugs that were made and meant for eating. Some of them didn’t actually look half bad. Then he came across the stand that was selling those dreaded spiders. He just stared the dead insects down and swallowed, trying to keep a cool head. ‘At least they’re dead...’ He thought. ‘They can’t hurt me...’ 

All of a sudden, Andy pointed to a man approaching them from one of the stands. “Hame, look!” He said. Hamish looked in the direction his friend was pointing and nearly felt his heart stop right there. The man was holding a live fucking tarantula. It was just sitting in the man’s hand, crawling around on it ever so slowly. Hamish began to tremble slightly as he stepped away from him quickly and tried to keep his breathing under control. He nervously ducked away behind his friend, grabbing his shoulders with his shaking hands. 

Andy noticed this and began to have some second thoughts about doing this. Sure, the banter that would come out of this would be funny, but Hame seemed genuinely afraid. Would it be worth it? 

“Hame, relax,” Andy said as he took Hamish’s hands off of his shoulders and held them in his own hands for a moment. “It’s all alright. I wouldn’t put you through this if I didn’t know if you’d be safe, okay? These people know what they’re doing and they won’t, nor will I, let anything bad happen to you. Got it?”

Hamish nodded slightly as his cheeks became a bit red with blush. “G-got it.” He said softly before Andy let go of his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m just... deathly afraid of spiders. It’s messing with my brain.” 

“I know, but this will help you with it,” Andy reassured. “It’ll help you see that it’s just a silly little fear. It’s gonna be scary while you’re doing it, but afterwards it won’t be as frightening anymore.” 

The two followed the villager as he took them to were they harvested the tarantulas, and although Andy’s words did help a bit, Hame was still as nervous as ever. This place was crawling with spiders and other insects. He was scared one would jump on him, and if one did he had no idea what we would do. Surely he’d just die on the spot. 

As him, Andy and some village children stood by and watched the villager look for a fresh spider, Hamish stood as close to his friend as possible. He rested his head against the man’s shoulder and took a deep breath in and out. Andy noticed this and let him, admiring a bit at how cute and reliant Hame was when he was stressed. 

Then, as the villager pulled out a spider from the ground, he felt Hamish grab his arm tightly and squeeze it. Andy didn’t mind at first, but this grip became tighter and tighter until it became painful. “Ow, Hame, let go please...” Andy said softly. 

“I can’t, I can’t..” Hamish whined as he watched on in horror. “I feel like I’m gonna vomit...”

“You’re hurting me more than the spider would!” Andy said, but let Hamish continue to hold on to him. He knew he needed it. 

Eventually, Hame did let go, although if he had the choice to, he’d cling to Andy for the rest of the time they would be here. The villager had gotten the spider out of the hole in the ground and was holding it in his hand. He then offered to let Andy hold it. 

“Er.. Sure,” Andy said, chuckling a bit. “I can take it. My mate, not so much.” The villager took the spider and gently placed it on Andy’s shirt, letting it cling onto him and crawl around him slowly. 

Hamish felt like he was going to pass out at the sight. He trembled and backed away from his friend and held his arms out to keep him away. 

“Aw, come on Hame, he’s friendly!” Andy said and chuckled, slowly coming towards him. “He’s a cute little guy, don’t you think?” 

Hamish shook his head and whimpered, shaking like a leaf. The innocent little village children watched and giggled at the sight of this grown man cowering over a spider, which made Hame even more nervous and embarrassed. “Pl-please... p-put it away.” He begged. Not only was this absolutely frightening, he could also feel himself beginning to ‘go down.’ His brain was jumbling all his thoughts together and making it hard to think, and all he wanted was some comfort to help him relax. He really wanted a cuddle, or at least a hug, or something, anything. He wanted Andy to make him feel safe. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll take it off,” Andy said, turning around. Just as he was about to remove the spider from his clothes, he got an idea. He absolutely should not do it, it was evil, it was devious. But the outcome would be too funny not to do it. He pretended to grab the spider and ‘threw it’ at Hamish, obviously throwing nothing but air at him. 

Hame felt his heart stop for a second as he stood paralyzed in fear for a moment before scrambling to brush the nonexistent spider off of him. The children laughed at this as the man made a fool of himself. Once he realized there was no spider, Hame’s face grew hot in embarrassment as he tried to get his breathing back under control. His body felt numb with fear as he stood there trembling, scared and embarrassed at what had just happened. He then noticed the children giggling even more, the villager looking at him confused and Andy looking at him with great concern. 

“Hame..?” Andy asked, looking downwards and then back up at the man. “Oh dear, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d... Ah, fuck I’m an asshole.”

Hamish, confused as to what he was talking about, looked down at himself and there he saw it - he had a growing wet stain on the front of his shorts, and there was hot urine trickling down his legs and splattering onto the ground beneath him. This snapped him back into reality immediately. His face grew redder in shame as his hands launched down to his crotch in a poor attempt to cover the wet spot and bringing his thighs together tightly, begging that it would make it stop, but it didn’t. He felt his bladder empty itself for a few more moments before it naturally came to an end.

He had just uncontrollably pissed himself... in front of everyone... and in front of the cameras. This was even more mortifying than the spider at this point. His face was hot, he was scared, his stomach hurt, his pants felt wet and gross, and... 

He wanted his Papa. Little Hame just wanted his Papa to hug him and kiss him and make it all better. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, his throat tightened and his lower lip began to wobble. 

Andy knew he needed to clear the area, and fast. “Uh, um, I’m sorry to cut this short, but could me and Hame have some privacy please?” He asked the villager. He nodded, took the spider back and told the children to follow him back to the hut. Once they left, Andy went over to the camera men and asked them to stop filming and erase the footage. 

“But we need something for this segment!” One of the crew said.

“I know, just... We’ll think of something else, alright? I just can’t let him keep going through this, not right now. He needs help.” Andy said. He went over to Hamish, who was quietly sobbing to himself and gently place hand on the boy’s shakey shoulder. “Hame, buddy... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you that badly...” He stopped when Hamish started crying harder and practically collapsed against Andy, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and sobbing.

“P-Papaaa...” He whined in between cries. Now Andy definitely knew Hame had ‘gone down.’ He pulled the boy into a tight hug, not caring about the wetness, and gently rubbed the upset boy’s back. 

“Shh, Hame, it’s okay...” Andy shushed softly. “Papa’s right here baby, Papa’s got you.” Hamish hiccuped and cried as he buried his face into the crook of Andy’s neck, clutching his shirt with his fists and sniffling.

“D-dun’ wanna eat the s-spider, Papa...” Hame whimpered and trembled in Andy’s hold. This made Andy’s heart break hearing it. 

“No no, Hame, honey, you don’t have to...” Andy said, reaching a hand up and gently running his fingers through the boy’s messy brown hair. “You don’t have to eat that yucky spider, okay? Papa isn’t gonna let anymore spiders come near you baby, I promise.” He kissed the top of Hamish’s head. 

Hame gave a shuddery sigh. His Papa soothing him and promising to protect him was making him feel a bit better. But as the two hugged each other for a while longer, another problem started to arise. Hamish whimpered softly and wriggled a little in place as his soaked shorts were becoming cold and clammy against his skin. “I w-wet, Papa...” He whined. 

“I know, baby,” Andy said, nodding. “It was just an accident. You’re not in any trouble.” He smoothed over the boy’s hair. “How’s about we go back to the hotel, get you cleaned up and put you in a nappy, have a nice warm bottle and watch a movie? You can have your blankey and dummy and Lenny Rabbits too. That sound good to you?” He asked and looked down at the boy. 

The thought of having some milk and cuddling with Papa while watching a movie made Hamish happy. He wanted that so badly. He nodded faintly and let out a little yawn. Andy smiled and kissed the boy’s head again, giving his hair a bit of a toss. 

“Alright baby Hame, let’s head out. Want Papa to carry you?” He asked. “It’ll be quicker.” Hamish nodded and let Andy scoop him up into his strong arms with a bit of a grunt. “There we are. Let’s get you back to the hotel.” 

The crew found a shortcut back to the car that was away from as many people as possible and they piled in, this time Andy and Hamish sitting in the back seat and the two camera men sitting up front and driving home. On the way home, Hame’s lack of sleep was becoming more and more apparent. He was rubbing his eyes and whining and just generally acting like a grumpy, tired toddler. Andy had stripped the boy of his wet trousers and just left him in his shirt and underwear, hoping it would decrease his chances of a rash. 

Once they got back to the hotel and got to their room, Andy immediately lead Hamish to the bathroom and began to strip him of the rest of his clothes. The boy whined and shivered as he stood there, waiting for his bath while Andy ran the warm water. Once the tub was full, Andy helped Hamish into the bath tub and got to work cleaning him off. 

Throughout the bath, Hame was relatively well behaved, aside from some whining and fussy splashing when he was getting his hair washed. Andy decided to let this behavior slide this time, given what had happened earlier. He thought Hamish had every right to be annoyed and fussy right now. He really did feel horrible for making his baby so scared and he was determined to make it up to him now.

“Close your eyes, sweetie. Time to rinse.” Andy said. Hamish shut his eyes tight and held his breath, making his Papa chuckle a bit. Andy grabbed the cup and filled it up, pouring the warm water over Hame’s head and rinsing the shampoo from his hair. 

After the bath, Andy grabbed a towel and wrapped the boy up in it, rubbing it against his hair to dry it and making Hame giggle a little. Once he was dry, Andy took the boy’s hand and lead him out of the bathroom and over to the bed, having him lay down on it as he got a nappy from a bag - the baby bag, they called at, as it contained all of the essentials they needed in case Hamish ‘went down’. In it were nappies and changing supplies, a couple of bottles and sippy cups, a blanket, some dummies and the beloved stuffed black and white rabbit plushy, lovingly named Lenny Rabbits after the rabbit they trained in Sweden.

Andy grabbed a nappy and some baby powder and returned to Hamish with them. He got to work and lifted Hame’s legs and bum up, placing the open nappy underneath him and setting him back down. He sprinkled some of the baby powder on his front and his bum and rubbed it in before closing the nappy around his waist and taping it securely. 

He helped the boy sit up on the bed after he was all diapered up and reached into Hamish’s luggage and pulled out a baggy shirt and some sweat pants. He got the boy dressed and ruffled his still slightly damp hair.

“There we go, all clean and comfy.” He said and smiled when Hame leaned into his touch. “Now how’s about some milk, hmm? Would you like your milk in a bottle or a sippy?” He asked. 

“Ummm...” Hamish thought for a moment. “Um.. Baba. P’ease.” He decided. Andy smiled, sensing that Hame was in a particularly little headspace this time around. 

“Alright, baby. One baba, coming right up.” He went back to the bag and retrieved two items - a bottle and Lenny Rabbits. He came back to Hamish and gently placed the stuffed bunny on his lap. “Here’s Lenny Rabbits to keep you company.” Hamish smiled and immediately hugged the stuffed rabbit to his chest. Andy melted at the sight for a moment before leaving to go to the mini kitchen and preparing Hame’s bottle. 

After a few minutes, he returned to the bed and sat down next to the boy, who was mindlessly babbling to his toy bunny. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation there,” Andy began, “But your baba is ready for you, sir.” Hamish giggled and immediately crawled into Andy’s lap and cuddled up to him, sighing softly and smiling with Lenny Rabbits still held firmly to his chest. 

“Papa..” Hamish smiled, sounding pleased and relaxed. 

Andy felt his heart melt at this as he held Hame close to him and kissed his head. “Hi there, my little baby. Your mood has definitely improved over earlier. Did you and Lenny Rabbits have a therapy sesh while I was gone?” He asked and gently poked the boy’s nose, making him giggle. “I’m glad you’re feeling better already. Papa’s real sorry for making you so scared earlier...” He frowned. “That wasn’t nice of me at all. I thought making you face your fear would help but all I did was make it worse. Can you forgive me, baby?” He asked, almost fearing what the response could be. 

Hamish just smiled and sat up, giving his Papa a kiss on the cheek. “It otay Papa. I wuv you.” Andy’s cheeks reddened with blush as a smile crept up his face. He held his baby close and nuzzled him, peppering him with kisses and tickling him a little, making the boy giggle and squirm.

“I love you too, my little wiggle worm.” Andy said, smoothing the boy’s hair. “Now, let’s find a movie to watch.” He grabbed the tv remote on the night stand next to the bed and turned the television on, flipping through the movie channels until he found a movie he knew Hamish would like - The Muppets Movie. Hame’s eyes lit up immediately seeing his beloved Kermit the frog on screen. 

“Kermit, Papa!” Hamish said happily, bouncing in place on Andy’s lap.

Andy chuckled and patted the boy’s back gently, “I know, I see him, buddy!” He put the boy into a comfy position before holding up the bottle in his hand. “Baba time.” He smiled and gently nudged the bottle teat into Hame’s mouth, Hame latching on and nursing from it. He make quiet little suckling noises while he focused his attention on the television screen and absentmindedly drank his milk until it was soon empty. When Andy removed the teat from the boy’s mouth, Hame hiccuped a bit and squirmed. 

Andy knew what to do. He sat the boy up and held him against his shoulder, patting his back gently and rhythmically. Hamish whined softly and wriggled before omitting a burp after a few moments. Andy smiled and placed the boy back into his original position, “That’s better.”

They continued to watch their movie for a while before Hamish yawned and made a quiet little sleepy whimper. Andy looked down at him and watched him put his thumb in his mouth and begin sucking on it. It was a cute sight, but Andy knew what would be even cuter. Being careful with Hamish still in his lap, he reached and grabbed the baby bag and got out two more items: a dummy and the blanket. 

Andy gently removed Hamish’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the dummy teat. Hame whined a little at his thumb being taken away from his mouth but quickly silenced himself once he felt his dummy instead. He immediately started suckling on it instead, his eyelids lowering slowly as he cuddled up with his yellow blankey and Lenny Rabbits. 

Andy slowly laid back on the bed, gently placing Hame next to him and turning onto his side, holding the boy close to his chest. “Okay, time for a nap now baby...” He cooed softly to him. Normally Hame was very opposed to nap time, but this time he actually welcomed it. He was very, very tired and had a very, very rough day. 

“Ni-ni Papa..” Hamish mumbled behind his dummy. 

Andy smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Night-night, sweetie.” He held the boy close and strokes his hair until he was sound asleep. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


End file.
